rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Arkansas (III Cypher III)
Agent Arkansas, or Lillian Griffin, is a member of Project Freelancer. She is the sister of Agent California, Joshua, and the other child of Leonard Church. Background Early Life Born in 2530, Lillian grew up in the orphanage with her older brother Joshua when their father left to fight the Covenant and their mother died during childbirth. As a result, the two siblings developed a close bond. When Joshua was fourteen and Lilian was twelve, they were adopted by a young couple, Brandon Griffin and his wife Amanda. Their new life soon went dry when, only a few weeks in, Joshua discovered Lilian crying in her room. She revealed to him that Brandon had been sexually abusing her and seemed to have a rather odd attachment, like she was his play thing. Joshua did the one thing that seemed sensible: they packed up the stuff they needed and ran away into the city. Again, the new life would be short-lived, as Brandon managed to track them down. Waiting until nightfall, the older man bound and gagged Lilian and proceeded to torture Joshua before forcing him to watch Brandon rape Lily. Overcome by rage, Joshua managed to escape his binds and proceeded to brutally murder the surprised man. Police Officers found the fifteen year old boy cradling his sister. Soon after, he was placed in a mental institute simply under the assumption that the incident had scarred him. Freelancer Recruitment Freelancer Arkansas and California maintained a steady and helpful relationship, getting through whatever was thrown at them. Ark proved to be an excellent fighter. Following the disbandment of his team, Arkansas helped comfort him and get through it. She was proud to learn that he was moved to one of the three specially made teams, and met his team members, Louisiana and Michigan. Abandonment Arkansas never had to have an AI removed, as she lacked one. As a result, she didn't hear about her brother's abandonment until about a week later, from Michigan. She was surprised, and immediately left the later night, escaping without a sound or word. She managed to cover a lot of ground and holed up in a derelict structure. However, the recover beacon that was still attached to her armor gave her away, and a strike force from the UNSC was sent in to either eliminate or capture her. The fight was long and many ODSTs died along the way, but Arkansas was eventually overwhelmed and knocked unconscious. She was then taken to a base, patched up, and placed into cryo. She wouldn't get out of that tube for nearly a hundred years. Physical Description Personality Compared to her brother, Arkansas is much more calm and able to focus better, making her a better tactician. She is able to read anything she sees to a tee, judging people on body language and vocal reactions toward others. Because of this, she is a good undercover agent and judge of people. Character Interactions Project Freelancer New York Washington Maine North Dakota Wyoming Texas South Dakota Connecticut Carolina California California and Arkansas hold a strong bond and enjoy each other's company. They care deeply for each other, which is demonstrated when Arkansas was raped as a little child and California beat the sex offender to death with his bare fists after breaking out of his bonds. Utah Equipment Weaponry Arkansas preferred the DMR and M6G pistol when it came to Armor Set *Operator Helmet *Collar/Breacher Chest Piece *MK.V Shoulder Pads *TACTICAL/UGPS *NxRA *GUNGIR Knee Pads Trivia *Lillian shares a number of similarities with Ty, his sisters grandson. **They share the same codename. **They have tendencies to survive situations that would kill a normal person. **They both share strong bonds with an Agent Utah and an Agent California. *Lillian is most likely the last surviving first generation freelancer. Category:III Cypher III Creations